New Friends,Old Allies
by Oblivionman
Summary: Post season 1 fic. told from an OC pov kinda. Peter finds himself in canada and meets a strange 18 year old teenager with an ability of his own that he hasnt discovered yet. Plus Hiro is missing and Sylar is alive.ClaireOC


**I have a problem.A very serious life changing problem. I wonder to myself how can any eighteen year old have a problem this huge. Now you may be thinking im blowing this way out of proportion, your probably saying to yourself "Pssssh he probably just can't get laid or something." No its not that kind of problem at all. My problem is that i'm a freak. Literally a freak like something from the X-men or something, like a mutant. I know now that i have your attention and your probably dying to know what kind of mutation this is. It's not a physical one thats for sure meaning i still look human. Ok...what i can do is...Well..Im Fast to put it simply..faster then anyone youll ever meet probably. I can go around the world in about 4 minutes flat just to give an example. Well this story i'm about to tell you is about how all this started and the place im in right now so here ya go.**

**Introduction by: Matthew "Merik" D'kahn**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Speed**_

Matt sighed as he walked along towards school. It was going to be another oridinary day at Delta Secondary

school as far as Matt was concerned. He shoved his hands in his pockets and continued his walk to school

letting his mind wander as he normally did when walking in the morning. As he walked he didn't notice that he

had begun to cross Main Street and wasnt even aware of the oncoming traffic.

"Look out!" someone called out

weakly and Matt felt himself pulled backwards by some invisible force that he automatically assumed was the

person that had called out. When Matt was sprawled safetly on the sidewalk he looked up to find a man leaning

against a wall. The man looked to be about twenty-five to twenty-six years old and his hair drapped over one of

his eyes and had a small crook in his mouth that gave it a quirky calm look. Matt stood up

"Hey thanks for saving me, i totally spaced out" Matt said holding out his hand

"Yeah dont mention it just watch where you walk next time" the guy said lifting his arm unsteadily to shake

Matt's hand. At this motion Matt looked and saw the man was very pale and looked rather ill.

"Hey dude you ok?" Matt asked as the man slipped down the wall a bit.

"Yeah i'm just a little weak after the past few days i've had and i don't even know how i got here in Canada"

the guy explained his eyes drooping and finally they closed and he lost conciousness. Matt caught him before

he fell to the ground and decided this guy needed help. Matt half carried half dragged the man back to his

house and laid him on his couch. Sitting by the man, Matt felt a little sick himself all of a sudden and even more

suddenly he was hit with pain in his head and a wave of dizziness overtook him so that he too ended up

unconcious. Next thing Matt knew he was being shaken awake by the young man.

"Hey are you ok?"He asked with concern.

"Yeah but i should be asking you how are you feeling?"Matt asked as he sat up.

"I'm alright now that i've rested a bit. Thanks for bringing me to your house that was really nice"the guy said

brushing the hair out of his face with his hand.

"Meh you saved my life it was the least i could do" Matt said then shook his head "Right i'm Matt by the way,

Matt D'kahn"Matt said once again extending his hand to the man.

"Oh i'm Peter, Peter Petrelli"Peter said shaking Matt's hand with a smile.

"Alright then Peter so how did you get here if your not from Canada?" Matt asked sitting on the smaller couch

across from Peter.

"Oh ummmm thats kind of hard to explain...impossible really. I mean i could but you so wouldnt believe me"

Peter said with a sigh but still smiling

"Well try me, i'm pretty open minded" Matt said leaning forward in eagerness to hear this impossible story.

"Ok well me and a group of people have recently discovered we have special abilites, Anyway one of us could

paint the future and he saw the city of New York exploding in some kind of nuclear blast. For the next three

weeks we did everything we could to stop it and then it turned out it wasnt a nuclear bomb..but a nuclear

person..Me"He explained, not even cracking a smile to hint that he was joking.

"Ok wait let me get this straight. You have superpowers..you almost blew up New York City but didnt and now

your in Canada. Needs a bit more explaining"Matt said not believing a single word this man had said and

preparing to call the police but still wanting to hear the rest of what he said. Peter took a shaky breath and

continued on

"I was going to explode, but my brother..Nathan..he can fly..he flew me into the air and released me into the

atmosphere where i exploded and i guess i landed around here"Peter finished talking as if it was the most

normal thing in the world.

"Ok see that doesn't make sense how could you explode and be alive?"Matt asked glancing towards the phone

to make sure he could lunge for it in a moments notice.

"Well ummm my powers are absorbing the powers of those around me and i recently met a girl who turned out

to be my neice by the way,my brothers illegimate daughter. Anyway she could regenerate herself even from the

worst of injuries." Peter explained kinda lamely.

"Ok well you've either got to show me these supposed powers or im calling the police"Matt said shortly as he

stood up and grabbed the phone. Peter also stood up but not in alarm.

"Alright, invisibility is my easiest one so ill show you that ok?"Peter asked shuffling from one foot to the other.

Matt and nodded and the next thing he knew Peter was gone.

"Peter!?"Matt called out half frightened half excited.

"I'm over here" Peter said reappearing near to the cd collection at the back of the room.

"Oh my god..you were telling the truth thats so awesome!"Matt called out happily walking over to Peter and

shaking his hand again. "Your so lucky Peter, I wish i had powers" Matt said with a sigh.

"Actually Matt..i've been trying to read your mind for awhile and all ive gotten is like ur thoughts going extremely

quickly i couldnt even keep up with them"Peter said his brows furrowing.

"Well ive always been fast at things, im the fastest in my class i read the fastest think the quickets its always

been like that for me."Matt said his eyes going wide.

"I think i should talk to Mohinder about this"Peter muttered to himself and at Matts quizzical look Peter smiled.

"Matt i think your like me..but different abilities you just havent learned to channel them yet." Peter said making

Matt smile wildly. "Oh god i've always wished for something like this. Peter you have to take me with you back to

New York you'll need my help i know it, this has to be destiny" Matt said seriously

"But what about your life here? school and your family?"Peter asked

"I'm done school as of now and im eighteen ill write my dad a note. Please Peter i need to go with you."Matt

pleaded. Peter sighed and again brushed his hair away from his face.

"Alright Matt you can come i'll let you stay with me."Peter said with a small smile. Matt let out a small whoop and

hugged Peter but quickly let go.

"O.k im gonna go pack clothes and ive got some money but we should go the bank here so i can get it changed

to American..How are we getting to New York?"Matt asked. "

Oh just a little power i picked up allowing me to bend time and space to my will..we're going to teleport to New

York."Peter said

"Oh wow.."Matt said breathlessly..

"Now go pack we have to go soon"Peter said with a smile. Matt grinned and rushed off to pack clothes. When

he was done he wrote his father a letter telling him what was happening. They left the house and walked to the

nearby bank where Matt got all his money out and changed to American currency. They walked to a secluded

park and as Peter was preparing himself Matt suddenly spoke

"Ummm Peter when we get there can we call me Merik..its just i feel like this is a new beginning and ive always

wanted that name."Matt said blushing a little. Peter smiled and nodded then placed his hands on Merik's

shoulders. Next thing Merik knew they were standing in a medium sized apartment.

"Is this your place?"Merik asked looking around

"Yep make yourself at home i'm going to take a shower"Peter said walking towards what Merik pressumed

was the bathroom. He placed his bag on the couch and sat down sprawling his arms out across the top. 'I cant

believe im staying in Peters apartment' Merik heard throughout his head coming from a definate female voice.

"Um Hello?"Merik called out and he heard a small squeek and footsteps coming from the bedroom. A very

beautiful girl around Matt's age proceeded to walk into the room obviously having just woken up.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this apartment?!"The girl demanded.

"I should be asking you im pretty sure i'm the only one that was invited by the owner to stay here"Merik said

standing up "Peter is gone he couldn't have invited you here"She said angrily raising her fists preparing the fight

him. Just after she said that Peter proceeded to walk in the room freshly dressed and drying his hair with a

towel, which he promptly dropped as he saw the girl.

"Claire what are you doing here? why aren't you back in Texas with Bennet?"He said walking over to her. As he

reached her Peter saw she was crying. "Hey whats the matter?"He asked wiping her tears away just as he had

done days before.

"I thought you were dead,id just found my only uncle and then i thought id lost him"She sobbed as she hugged

him. Peter smiled and hugged her back. Merik felt seriously uncomfortable as if he was intruding on something

very personal. He let out a small involuntary cough regaining their attention.

"Oh Ma..Merik this is my neice Claire i told you about her remember"Peter said smiling.

"Oh yeaaah the healer i remember, hey its really nice to meet you"Merik said holding out his hand. At the word

'healer' Claire looked at Peter angrilly completley ignoring Merik's hand.

"You told him about me?! A complete stranger?!"She practically shouted.

"Claire relax he's like us, i have to talk to Mohinder about his powers i think he has some but he just hasnt

tapped them properly."Peter explained and Merik gave a weak smile.

"Fine. Hi Merik im Claire its nice to meet you"She said finally shaking his hand with a wide smile that made

Merik blush.

"Now Claire whats going on here why are you here and whats everyone doing?"Peter asked

"Ok well i wanted to stay with everyone so i snuck in here. My dad and the Haitan are off somewhere in the city

planning how to take down The Company. Matt and D.L are in the hospital, Micah and Niki are in a nearby hotel

while Molly is staying with Mohinder at his place..and Hiro hasnt been found anywhere and Ando is back in

Tokyo"She said quickly and when Peter gave her a piercing stare Claire sighed. "Alright Peter..Nathan is

back!"She said suddenly smiling and Peter let out a loud laugh and hugged her tightly.

"Soooo Peter can we go see this Mohinder guy about me? After we see your brother of course and stuff"Merik

suggested uncertainly.

"How bout i introduce you to Mohinder then go see my brother and if he has time we'll both come to see you if

not itll be just me"Peter suggested and Merik nodded eagerly

"Hey what about me?"Claire pouted.

"ummm well do you want to see Nathan which im sure you've already done or go with Merik to do his testing

with Mohinder"Peter asked.

"Uh well i think i'd like to go with Merik to see Mohinder besides someone will need to watch Molly"She said

with a small blush that Merik didnt quite understand the cause of but shrugged it off.So they headed off to

Mohinders apartment. When they arrived and knocked Mohinder answered the door.

"Peter.."He breathed in relief shaking Pete's hand with a large smile.

"Good to see you Mohinder..I've brought you a subject from Canada that you might be interested in."Peter said

ushering Merik forward.

"Mohinder Suresh meet Merik D'kahn, we dont know his ability but i have a strong feeling there is one."Peter

said. The two shook hands and exchanged pleasantries.

"Oh and Claire is here to help look after Molly while you and Merik work"Peter said and Claire smiled wildly as

she saw Molly Walker run past Mohinder and give her a hug.

"Hi Claire are you here to play?"She asked excitedly

"I sure am sweety"She said giving a small wink to Merik who winked in return with a smile.

"Alright ill see you all later i've gotta go see Nathan"Peter said and waved as he left.

"Well please come in you two and Merik was it? We'll get started right away"Mohinder said.

"Thanks sir"Merik said appreciativly

"No thanks necessary but please call me Mohinder"he said with a smile. Merik watched as Claire and Molly

played together in the sitting room coloring on blank sheets of paper. Claire happened to look up at the same

time as Merik looked over and gave him a small shy smile and he did the same.

"Alright Merik i need to get a DNA sample, just a swab on the inside of your mouth will do"Mohinder said

handing Merik the cotton swab. Merik did as he was told and handed it back to Mohinder.

"This will take a few minutes why dont you go sit with Molly and Claire while you wait."Mohinder suggested as

he started prepping to load the sample. Merik nodded and walked over to the two girls and sat down quietly.

"Hi i'm Molly do you wanna colour with us?"The little girl said excitedly.

"How bout i just watch you draw while Dr.Suresh gets my results then after we're done finding out what is

special about me ill draw with you ok?"Merik said kindly and the girl smiled and went back to her drawing.

Minutes passed with the occasional giggle from Molly and laugh from Claire and small chuckles from Merik.

"Incredible"Merik heard Mohinder say after nearly ten minutes.

"What is it Mohinder?"Merik asked. "Come and see for yourself Merik"Mohinder replied. Both Merik and Claire

got up and walked over leaving Molly still drawing happily on the ground.

"Now first im going to show you how the cells of a normal human being like myself behave"Mohinder said while

typing in a few keystrokes. The cells were exactly as Merik had seen in biology class smooshed together not

moving very much.

"Now heres yours"Mohinder said typing in something else. All Merik saw was empty space.

"So my ability is i have no cells..well that will come in handy for sure"Merik joked making Claire laugh.

"Wait till i slow it down as slow as i can get it"Mohinder said with excitement as he typed more and Merik could

barely make out blurry cells moving everywhere extremely fast almost faster then even the slowest motion could

pick up.

"Woah...what does that mean?"Merik asked.

"In my father's book it talks about a person being able to move so quickly the could do things such as vibrate

their molecules to vibrate through solid walls,run ontop of water and even create tornadoes by running a circle. I

think thats your ability, but we are not only talking about fast running everything about you is fast, reading writting

even talking and thinking. Everything you do is fast"He said and Claire let out a small giggle again and Merik

blushed but still glared playfully at her.

"Wait how come it hasnt manfiested itself then, sure ive always been quick with things but never superhumanly

quick."Merik stated confused.

"Well i think theres a barrier you have to break that you havent had a reason to do so yet. Like Peter i think you

sort of need something to call them forward and once you do they shall be at your command for now they lie

dormant."Mohinder explained and Merik sighed sitting down.

"Well how bout we just run some more tests like out of the city in some place non populated to try and unlock his

power Mohinder?"Claire suggested making Merik look up and smile at her.

"Thats a wonderful idea we'll just wait for Peter to return then maybe he can teleport us all to say the desert in

Nevada."Mohinder said and they nodded in agreement.

"Meerriiik can you come draw with me now?"Molly called from her place in the sitting room.

"Absolutley Molly"Merik said and in a bold move grabbing Claires hand and bringing her back with him but

letting it go as soon as they reached the young girl. Merik missed the smile on cheerleaders face as he sat

down and began to draw very poorly drawn pictures. Most of them were of a stick figure version of himself

running on water and making tornadoes.

"Wow you really want your abilities huh?"Claire asked looking over his shoulder. Merik nodded

"Yeah i've always wanted something extraoridinary like this to happen to me i just never thought it would be this

huge."Merik said truthfully.

"Yeah i know what you mean except at first i just looked at my gifts as a curse or my own personal freakshow as

i called it but then i came to realize i can help people with this gift."She said and Merik nodded. There came a

knock at the door making Merik and Claire jump to their feet. Mohinder answered the door and in walked Peter

with his older brother Nathan both smiling and looked as if they had been crying. Claire smiled and hugged her

bio-dad and uncle and Merik shook their hands getting introduced to Nathan the congressman.

"So Merik did you find out what you can do?" Peter asked.

"Speed"Merik replied simply.

"What do you mean Speed?"Nathan asked.

"Simply that Mr.Petrelli it needs to be unlocked somehow but Mohinders DNA test has discovered that i have

the potential to be the fastest man in the world and we arent talking like Donavan Bailey fast we're talking like

The Flash fast"Merik said making only Peter laugh from the comic book reference.

"It's Nathan Merik no Mr.Petrelli and do you have any idea how to unlock this power?"Nathan asked and Merik

shook his head.

"We were hoping if you werent busy Nathan or you Peter that we could go to the desert in Nevada to try some

things if you could teleport us there Peter"Mohinder said.

"Actually i'll meet you guys there i'm gonna take the long way there"Nathan said with a grin.

"Your gonna take a plane?"Claire asked.

"Actually i was thinking of flying my own way..its time i accepted that this is who i am not fear it"Nathan said.

They smiled at him and Claire hugged him again. They all gathered around Peter each putting a hand on him

and just as they teleported away they saw Nathan blast into the sky through the open window.

"Woa.."Merik began to say but was cut off as they teleported to the desert. "Wow its hot"Merik said panting and

sweating already

"Thats why its called the desert silly"Molly said with a smile making the others laugh.

"Ok so how we gonna do this?"Merik asked. In response Mohinder whispered something to Peter and Peter

nodded to whatever he said.

"Merik me and you are gonna race"Peter said. "

Ha you serious? no offence Peter but no one has ever beaten me in a race"Merik said getting a little cocky.

"Thats the idea Merick but let me ask you this"he said and proceeded to rise into the air.

" How often have you raced someone that can fly?"Peter asked equally as cocky. Merik paled a bit but

continued to smirk confidently

"Lets find out"He said.

"Alright the place is that mountain way down there ok"Peter said and Merik nodded. Peter took off not going full

speed but still kinda fast. Merik was just able to keep up.

"Huh guess you might not be that fast then Merik maybe we should just send you back to Canada to live your

boring normal life since thats all you are is normal"Peter called down to Merik making Merik see Red and get

even angrier as Peter shot forward leaving Merik in the dust. Merik stopped ready to just give up when suddenly

he felt his whole body vibrate for a few moments then stop. Merik smirked and lunged forward leaving a loud

sounding sonic boom in his wake. He made it too the mountain long before Peter reached it. Peter reached the

mountain and was shocked to see Merik leaning against it.

"That was you?! i thought it was just the wind kicking the dust up"Peter exclaimed and Merik just shrugged still

smiling his eyes closed.

"Why are your eyes closed?"Peter asked suddenly growing concerned

"Ahhh just alot of shit got in them while i ran i think i should get goggles or something"Merik said opening his

eyes and showing how blood shot they were.

"Yeah we'll do that when we get back to New York. Hey look i think i see Nathan coming"Peter said as they

looked and saw what looked like a jet stream heading towards them. Nathan landed right by them at the

mountain.

"So how did it go?"He asked and they both smiled at him and next thing Nathan knew Merik was behind him.

"Wow so hey wait Pete does this mean your fast now too?"Nathan asked missing seeing Merik's face fall at the

thought.

"Actually its wierd ive been trying for the past couple of minutes and i cant mimic it i think it might be a

secondary power of his blocking people like me much like the Haitan does"Peter explained.

"Oh coool so i get to be the only fast guy"Merik exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes well we should be heading back to Mohinder and Claire now"Nathan said.

"Alright see you guys there.Wait Pete lets see if i can beat your teleporting."Merik said with a grin

"Alright Nathan count us off on 3 ok?"Peter said with a smirk.

"Fine children 1...2...3!"Nathan said and then they were both gone. Amazingly it was Merik who arrived first,

half a second earliar then Peter.

"Damn thats fast"Merik breathed to himself.

"Well it seems that plan worked quite well"Mohinder said

"What plan?"Merik asked.

"Get you angry during the race"Peter said simply.

"Well whatever it worked so i'm happy oh Mohinder we need to get me goggles too much sh..stuff flying into my

eyes"He said catching himself from cursing infront of Molly.

"I actually thought of that and brought these for you"Mohinder said pulling out a pair of round red goggles much

like the kind Merik used to see on the show Digimon when he was a kid.

"Cooool thanks Mohinder."Merik said slipping them on and adjusting so they fit comfortably.

"Well im gonna stretch my legs a bit so ill meet you guys back in NYC ok?"Merik said.

"But you dont even know how to get back to Mohinders place."Claire said.

"Oh yeeeaaah well then meet me in Kirby square i know where that is i visited New York not long ago on

vacation and we went there."Merik said cause those in attendance to look at eachother somewhat in suprise.

"Alright we'll see you there"Peter said and they all vanished except Nathan who was preparing to take off.

"Love to fly eh Nathan?"Merik asked a little awkwardly to the imposing congressman. Nathan just smiled and

took off in the air once again leaving a jet stream in the air as he flew.

"Alright time to do some crazy running"Merik muttered to himself and again lunging forward and leaving an even

louder sonic boom in his wake. He could barely make out the things he was seeing but next thing he knew he

was standing in Kirby Plaza smoke surrounding him and even a little bit of blue electricity.

"Woah that was amazing."Merik said then proceeded to look down at his feet to see his shoes didnt even

exsist anymore.

"Wow thats gonna be a problem."He said to himself. He looked around and saw no one there except a couple

with their son sitting near the fountain with stairs. The parents were engrossed in conversation but the boy had

obviously seen him. Next thing he knew Peter,Mohinder,Claire and Molly appeared beside him all looking at

him in suprise.

"Was i really that fast?"Merik asked

"Actually no Peter got the wrong spot we're just suprised cause your kinda like barefooted right now"Claire said.

"Yeaaah about that umm Mohinder is there anything that can take high types of friction for my feet?"Merik asked

and Mohinder smiled and nodded.

"Actually there is ill work on getting it into shoe form first ill have to order it from india though"Mohinder

explained and Merik nodded. Then he saw the boy from before running towards them his parents trailing behind

all wearing smiles.

"Molly!"the boy called out.

"Micah"Molly said gleefully giving the boy a hug.

"Wait you know these people."He whispered to Claire leaning in close making her shiver a little.

"Yeah thats Micah he can control technology thats his Mom niki we think she has super strength and thats D.L

he can walk through any solid object."Claire explained quietly.

"Well i can do that too..apparently"Merik said making Claire giggle again. Introductions were made and Micah

went right up to Merik.

"Hi i saw you get here you move like faster then superman or even the flash."Micah said excitedly. Merik

crouched down to be eye level with the boy

"Actually im faster then both combined"Merik said with a wink making Micah look at him in awe.

"Hey there a reunion for the NYC savers that i didnt know about?"came a voice from behind them. A kind faced

slightly chubby man standing there with a smile. Shouts of either

"Parkman!" or "Matt!" were heard from the assembled group and all went to give him a hug. Merik was then

introduced to Matt Parkman the mind reader.

"Woah kid i cant even keep up with the thoughts in your head how do you think that fast?"Parkman asked.

"I dunno just comes naturally i guess i dont notice it"Merik said with a shrug.

"So, what your fast?"Parkman asked "Putting it simply yeah"Merik said with a smile.

"Very cool all we're missing is a guy with a ring,an alien and an underwater guy and we've practically got the

whole justice league of america"Matt joked making Merik laugh. He already liked Matt Parkman.

"Actually i called them here"A new voice said from behind them. Standing there was a tall Haitan and a man in

Horn rimmed glasses.

"Dad"Claire said going up and hugging her surrogate father.

"Hello Claire,tried to get a hold of you but you didnt have service wherever you were so i got the others here

first"He explained and just at that moment Nathan landed skidding to stop beside his brother.

"Alright Noah we're all here now whats this about?"Parkman asked.

"It's Sylar he's still alive but he's hurt and lying low so he isnt to much of a threat yet our main concern right now

is finding Hiro"Bennet said and then he finally noticed Merik standing there

"Whos this?!"He demanded.

"Dad this is Merik he's one of us,he's got an amazing ability."Claire said.

"Oh and what would that be?"Bennet asked suspiciously

"Well im not wearing shoes so i wont show you that..hmmm..here come with me to fountain"Merik said walking

to the fountain everyone following him. "Alright first time im trying alot of this stuff so if it doesnt work im sorry"He

said then held out his arm and began to spin it in a large circle. It was soon just a blur but the noticable thing

was that the water in the fountain was being sucked out into the vortex that Merik's arm was creating. He soon

had more then half the water of the fountain in his arm when he suddenly stopped and it all splashed into the

fountain.

"Speed?"Bennet asked and they all nodded. Merik's arm wasnt even wet he went and stood beside Claire

giving her a small smile and gaining an odd look from both Nathan and Bennet.

"So the question is...Wheres Hiro?"Nathan asked to the group.


End file.
